A Certain Boy
by thatwouldbewaytooawesome
Summary: Blaine visits Kurt at McKinley after the Born This Way number. Fluffiness ensues, which turns into a serious conversation about what they feel for each other. Told from Kurt's perspective. FLUFF


While watching the Glee marathon today, I had inspiration for a Born This Way fic…not really sure where it was going to go when I started, I just couldn't stop thinking about a story with Blaine seeing Kurt after and telling him how much he likes his shirt.

Please review! I really have no idea what I'm doing here; I read fanfiction, not write it.

/

I looked into the mirror in the boys' bathroom for final touchups before our Born This Way number. I had made the decision to let my hair hang a little bit more lose than normal; Blaine had told me the day before that he liked the way my hair looked when I woke up a little late and didn't have enough time to fully load my hair with hairspray.

Not that I would see him today anyway, I was just experimenting, and decided it was an acceptable look. I moved my eyes down to the shirt I had just changed into. My eyes read over the letters for the hundredth time: LIKES BOYS.

It was so much better than just stating 'gay'. It reminded me that I did, in fact, like a certain boy.

Unlike a few months before, when I didn't think I would ever be able to have a normal relationship, when I would have to deal with the awkward label of 'gay' without any real meaning or evidence behind it. It just meant I didn't date girls, I liked Broadway, I had nicer hair and fashion style than most of the people at the school, and, of course, I was taunted mercilessly.

However, now, things were different. I wasn't just _gay_. I wasn't just that weird kid with a high-pitched voice. I _liked boys_. And I was proud of it. And wearing that shirt gave me a newfound confidence I had never, ever felt before.

It was my way of shouting to the world that, hey, I've got this new really hot, sweet boyfriend that I really like and who really likes me, and life is _awesome._

Maybe it was just this new confidence, but I suddenly felt ten times more comfortable in my skinny jeans and my loose hair; I felt _hot_. Not so much like a baby penguin.

/

I thoroughly enjoyed myself during the number. Besides the fact that I loved Gaga in general, it was a good song, and perfectly summed up what Mr. Shue was trying to get across to us this week. But more important than the song, I still really loved my shirt choice.

It was a lot better than a lot of people's, I thought. Tina, really? Brown eyes. Your life is going to be so hard.

As was walking in the hallway back to the choir room, I saw a familiar face I wasn't expecting to see. He was surprisingly out of his uniform, with blue jeans, brown oxfords, and a black v-neck t-shirt.

I smile spread across my face. I never really got used to those feelings I felt whenever I see him. All that time before we were dating, whenever I saw him, I had to suppress the urge to tell him how beautiful and dreamy and amazing he was. Now, the fact that he's mine, the fact that I can wrap my arms around his neck and greet him with a kiss whenever I see him, is this amazing, amazing feeling.

We greeted each other by immediately grabbing hands, and he placed a light kiss on my cheek. I loved it when he did that. I loved how he kept his lips lingering near the side of my face for a moment, and breathed into my skin. I loved how I could feel his smile, even when I couldn't see it and his lips weren't even touching my skin. I could just hear it from the way he was breathing. I loved how he nuzzled his nose lightly into my ear, and I could feel his stubble on the side of my face.

All this for a simple cheek kiss. Imagine how much I could go off in the details of our actual kissing. Or making out.

He pulled back, and looked down at my shirt with a smile, still holding onto my hands.

"I like your shirt. A lot. It's really hot." He said with a toothy smile.

"Well, I'm glad you approve…"

"Can I tell you a secret?"

I was now leaning up against the wall, and things were getting a little bit more intimate. Puck and Finn walked out of a classroom talking loudly about a video game, until Puck glanced up and saw Blaine and I.

"Oh, dude, uh, sorry, Blaine, sorry Kurt, we were just…" They fumbled back into wherever they came from. I honestly could care less. I wanted to hear Blaine's secret.

My hands were on his chest, and his on my waist. Our bodies had become flush with one another, and it felt amazing to be so close to him, and soak in his scent and his voice. He smelled like coffee, warmth, plus just _his _smell, which was impossible to describe. Our foreheads were touching, and his lips came near my ear to whisper something.

He said so quietly I could barely hear it. "_I like boys who like boys"._

"Oh, do you?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm gay then?" He said as he leaned his forehead back on mine and closed his eyes.

"Well, I have a secret too."

"Hm." His breath on my lips made it really hard to think about my train of thought, and his body kept somehow getting closer and closer to me.

"I happen to like a certain boy, in particular".

"And, who might that be?" His fingers were now playing with the edge of the bottom of my shirt, grazing at the bare skin just above the waistline of my pants. Mine were curling around the hair at the back of his neck, and my neck was slightly tilted down to meet his face. I liked that I was a tiny bit taller than him.

"Well, he's a decent singer, he is a huge fan of Katy Perry, he sometimes can be a bit of an attention whore, he really likes getting coffee, his order is a medium drip, and is a little abnormally short. Maybe you know him."

He didn't hesitate to pull me into a kiss. We just stayed there for a while, sharing a bunch of little, short kisses, just feeling each other, and breathing each other, knowing we would have limited time from then on. His lips were on my nose, on my cheeks, on my ear, on my neck, on my eyes, not frantically, just lovingly and intimately. It was like he loved everything about me.

I honestly had never felt so _good. _Everything felt right.

"How can this be happening?" I wondered out loud.

"Hm?" 

"All of this," my voice was almost down to a whisper. "I never could have dreamed I would ever have this. Have you, I mean. My dad prepared me for the worst, that I would have to 'ride it out alone'. I never even imagined I would have anyone I could remotely call a boyfriend, no matter how insignificant it could have been, let alone _this. _Let alone _you. _How I feel for you, it's unreal, it's like it shouldn't be possible. I can't even try to describe it. Everything about you, I just can't…" My voice began to crack, and I realized there were tears on my face. This is not what I was intending.

"Hey," he whispered as he kissed my cheek where the tear had fallen. "You don't even know how crazy I am about you. I watched that number just now. I have never seen a boy so amazing, and confident, and sexy, and let me tell you, when you were singing that, and when I'm with you, I never have felt anything like I do then, ever. I know I preached confidence to you when we first met, but honestly Kurt, I'm convinced that you are so much better at that than me. The way that you are so amazingly comfortable about doing _whatever_ is something I could really learn from, everything you do just makes me _love you. _I think I love you, Kurt."

I pressed another kiss to his lips, and smiled into his mouth. "I know I love you, Blaine. Enough said."

I couldn't judge how long we stayed there for, just smiling and whispering and kissing. It was all I ever needed, just to be there with him, and to know he felt the same way about me.

It was so much more than what I thought getting a boyfriend would eventually feel like. It was more than having someone to hold hands with, or slow dance at prom with (although those were both enjoyable perks, too). It was like we were each other's missing halves, and being with him just felt natural and perfect.

_AN:I think that turned out okay, I just wasn't really sure how to end it. Please review, I don't know if I should keep writing these, or if I'm failing miserably and should quit now. _

_Also, I think I should give credit to the song River Flows in You by Yiruma, as I played it on repeat for the whole course of writing this. _


End file.
